Realizations
by wyndygal97
Summary: Renesmee realizes she likes Jacob and has to figure the whole relationship out.
1. Chapter 1

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong…._

_BANG! BA-BANG! BANG!_

I pull my earbuds out of my ear just as Dad walks into my room. He has the same face he has been wearing lately whenever Jacob comes over so I know what he is going to say before he even opens his mouth. I jump up from the bed.

"Hey Nessie," he says.

"Hi Dad," I reply while quickly hugging him," Is Jake here?"

There's that face again.

"Yeah, have a good time honey."

I run down the stairs skipping every other one and almost run into Jake standing by the front door with Mom. I realize Mom is making an odd face too, maybe not as much as Dad, but it is definitely there.

"Whoa! Slow down Nessie we've got all day!"

I give Jake a big hug and see Mom's odd face deepen her brow creasing. I decide to let it go until I get back home.

"Let's go Jake!" I say urgently. We were going to Super Adventure Land, my favorite.

"Kay! Bells, we'll be back by ten!" Jake said as I pulled him out the door to his car.

Once we are in the car I find the cord the plug in my mP3 player, and soon we are on the road.

"So, how is school going?" Jake asks me.

"It's good, but most of my classes are very easy. Being is sophomore is so much better than being a freshman."

That makes Jake smile. I am pretty advanced for being 16. Having a family of vampires around 80 years old helps quite a lot.

"_**I, I love you like a love song, baby**_

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby" **__plays in the background_

"Any boyfriends?" he quizzed.

I look over at him and sigh.

"No, all of the boys at school are idiots, I don't like any of them. All Bailee, Neveah, and Chasity ever talk about is boys and who they like. Am I weird?"

It's always been so easy to talk about stuff like this with Jacob. I tell him stuff I would never dream of telling my parents.

For some reason he is smiling.

"No, definitely not, you will find someone. You _are_ only 16"

Just then my favorite song plays and I start singing along.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)**_

_**The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)**_

_**Go with peace and love**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**_

_**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

I finish the song and realize Jake is staring at me.

"What? And get your eyes on back on the road; Dad would kill you if I died, "I joke.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny! First off, I don't like that song much. I mean who makes a song about kids dying. It's messed up. I don't like thinking about it."

"Especially you," he adds very quietly.

"What was that last part?" I question.

"Nothing…anyway, you are a really good singer. I don't think I have ever heard you sing, must take after your dad."

I blush furiously, THAT I get from my mom. Jake laughs and just then we pull into Super Adventure Land. We hop out of the car and I walk over to him. He takes my hand. This may seem romantic or something but it's not. Jake is like my big brother and best friend all rolled into one. I look up at him smiling.

"Remember, this time you promised you would go on the space needle with me," I teased him.

He gulped. Jake can do any roller coaster or any spinning ride, but when it comes to the space needle, a ride in which we are brought 200 feet into the air and then dropped, he is a complete chicken.

"Right…About that…." He stalled.

"Come on Jake, Please," I whined while giving my best puppy dog face.

He gulped again.

"Alright, for you," he replied.

After a great day, we got into the car to drive home. I was listening to my music and the next thing I knew I was being lifted from the car by huge arms. I knew it was Jake and decided to just go back to sleep. I felt him go up the steps to my house and knock on the door before letting himself in. I faintly heard him calling out to my parents that he would bring me upstairs to my room. Before I knew it I was being laid on my bed, my shoes were being taken off, and I was being tucked in. The thing that brought me out of my doze was when I felt warm lips pressing against my forehead.

This isn't unusual for Jake. He often kisses my forehead or cheek on departure. The thing that woke me up was the feeling of electricity running from the spot where his lips hit down my spine. I had never had this feeling before. I kept still until I heard the click of the door being closed and then I jumped up to get my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I had the best day with Jake today. I even got him to go on the space needle with me but he closed his eyes the whole time. _

_ Anyway, the reason I am writing this is because I just had something weird happen. I had fallen asleep on the ride home so Jake carried me upstairs and kissed my forehead. When he kissed me the spot where his lips hit got all tingly and it felt like electricity was running down my spine. What does this mean? Oh Well._

_ Also, Whenever Jake comes over Mom and Dad make funny faces. It's like they are worried, deep in thought, and anxious all at once. I'm going to have to ask Aunt Alice tomorrow._

_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen_


	2. Chapter 2

"Renesmee? Alice is here!"

I could barely hear my mom through my ear buds. I was listening to Let's Hear It for the Boy and didn't really want to stop considering I was just going downstairs to get made over by my Aunt Alice. I sighed and got off my bed, pulling out my ear buds, and trudged downstairs with a pout on my lips.

"Oh come on Nessie, it will be fun! You have to look good for our girl's night out!" Alice exclaimed in her always happy voice.

I just grumbled. I caught my mom's eye and saw she was smirking. Apparently she found some way to get out of this. Before I could ask I was being pushed out to Alice's car.

Once Alice was speeding down the highway to her house, I decided I was curious enough to stop giving her the silence treatment.

"So where are we going tonight? "I quizzed.

"Well, first I thought we would see that movie, "The Divorce". After that, I thought we would go hunting up in the mountains, I've heard there have been some mountain lions sighted and it's always nice to hunt away from the boys. They always play with their food," She joked. "Then we could either go dancing or just hang around and talk. Does that sound okay? We don't have to do all of it if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. I heard the Divorce was really good. How did my mom get out of this?"

When Alice answered you could tell she was not happy about Mom slipping through her plans. "Well, she conveniently planned a date night with your dad tonight so a decided to let her by just this once."

"I'll have to use that one sometime," I mumbled, but of course Alice could still hear me. She stuck out her bottom lip and didn't speak until we were back the house. Rosalie and Esme were already there when we walked in.

"Nessie! How are you," Rose called. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Good enough, I guess," I replied. I then went and hugged Esme. Before we could have any more greetings, Alice pulled us all upstairs to get ready.

"We are only going to a movie, why do we have to look so nice?" I questioned. I was more the jeans and a t-shirt type of girl.

Alice frowned. "You should always look your best when you go out into the town. I mean what if you saw a cute boy!" She teased. I blushed.

Then she brought out my outfit for the night and I forgot I was mad at her. It was a sequin tank top, dark skinnys, black high heels, and a clutch with a big bow on it. It was perfect!

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaimed as Alice helped me pull the tank top over my golden curls.

"Glad you like it!" Alice squealed giving me a quick hug.

Then she did my make-up. She kept it natural with just mascara, lip gloss, and a little blush. When I looked in the mirror, I was amazed. My curls looked perfectly glossy with whatever Alice put in them, and they went perfectly with the color of my shirt; to top it all off, the make-up was perfect. I just stared at myself until Rose spoke to me.

"Wow, Nessie you look amazing!" She walked over to me in her royal blue dress.

"Thanks, but I mean look at you!" I replied. I could never be as pretty as Rose.

She smiled. "You look perfect," She answered.

Four hours later we had seen "The Divorce" and gone hunting. Alice was right and we had got some mountain lions. Now we were all sitting together talking.

"Hey, do any of you guys know why Mom and Dad have been making faces whenever Jake comes over? I know that he doesn't smell the best and all but it has been worse lately. It's almost like they are disappointed in him," I asked.

No one spoke for a while, but it was Esme who broke the silence.

"I think your parents should be the ones to tell you about this but I do want to give you some advice," she said, "Jake is your friend right? You like him? No matter what?"

I blushed before I answered. "Of course, he is my best friend."

"Good, then don't let this get in the way of your friendship. No matter what. Promise me?" She said sternly.

I hesitated, surprised by her intensity. Esme always was very family oriented and Jake pretty much was family. " I promise."

I was quiet for a while, thinking about what this could possibly mean. I had no idea.

"So…you guys wanna go dancing?" Alice asked hesitantly.

Later, we were all dancing to incredibly loud music when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jake grinning.

"Hey Jake!" I said. Then I remembered the conversation I had earlier and wondered whether I should confront him. I decided against it but before I could compose my face he saw I was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly.

He stared into my eyes but decided against further questioning.

"Hey guys," he called to Esme, Rose, and Alice.

"Hey," they waved.

They all seemed a little awkward, apparently remembering our earlier conversation as well.

He then turned back to me, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I blushed. "You look pretty good yourself," I said and I wasn't lying. He was wearing a button up shirt and a tie tied loosely around his neck. His muscular arms showed through the white easily. I brought my eyes away from his body when I heard him talking.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure," I smiled.

Jake started singing along with the music playing as he danced ridiculously. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

_I like it like that!_

_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough_

_Oh, everybody,_

_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, like that_

_Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that._

We danced for over an hour. Whenever we touched, the same electricity pulsed through me and I grow to enjoy the shock, wanting it to happen again and again. Too soon, it was eleven thirty and Rose came up and tapped me on the shoulder telling me it was time to go.

I looked up at Jake, pleased to see that he was just as sad as I was.

"Well, I guess I will see you later…" I said to him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Nessie," he answered. I had forgotten we were going to the beach tomorrow. I gave him a big hug; the electricity surged and I didn't want to let go. Eventually, we broke apart and I headed off to find Rose again waving back at Jake.

When we got home I said hi to my parents then ran upstairs and got my diary out of its hiding place.

Dear Diary

I had the best girl's night out with Esme, Alice, and Rose. (Mom got out of it to go on some date with Dad…YUCK!) Anyway, I guess I shouldn't be complaining because I had an awesome time. We saw "The Divorce", went hunting, and then went dancing. I asked them about the faces Mom and Dad were making. All they said was that to promise not to let it get in the way of our friendship… whatever that means. I'm going to have to ask Mom. When we went dancing, Jake was there and we danced for a while. Every time we touched I felt the electricity thing again. I don't know what it means but I love the feeling and found that I wanted it to happen again and again. SIGH! It's all so weird.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

I heard my music alarm playing, but I was still tired and rolled over in my bed listening to the song.

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

"Last night was awesome," I thought after the song ended. I lay thinking about the last night for a few minutes. Then I flung the covers off and jumped out of bed. I had just remembered that today I was going to the beach with Jacob. I checked the clock, 8:20; I had forty minutes to go. I rushed to the shower and was out in ten minutes. Then I dried my hair and put some serum in it to define my golden curls. I hurried to my closet and stood there for a while debating over which outfit looked best without looking like I dressed up.

"Weird," I said out loud. I had just thought of something.

This was the first time I had ever thought about what I was going to wear when I was with Jake. This was the first time I didn't just go to my closet and put on the first clean things I saw.

I couldn't make sense of what this could possibly mean, so I shook my head slowly trying to clear my thoughts. I was glad I couldn't understand what this meant because I had a feeling if I did, the fact that my dad could read my thoughts could get a little embarrassing. I distractedly put on a blue silk tank top over khaki short shorts. I looked in the mirror and decided it was probably as good as I was going to get and went downstairs.

"Hey, sweetheart," my dad said when he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Mornin' Dad," I replied distracted.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

I looked up at him but I didn't want to talk about this right now. Especially not with him even though he knew exactly what I was thinking

"Nothing, just tired," I sighed. For all I knew I was just tired and I was acting this way because of it. I could tell he didn't believe me but he couldn't really argue since he doesn't really remember what it was like to be tired considering he hadn't been in over a hundred years.

I walked in the kitchen where Aunt Alice and my Mom were talking. Alice was here at our house a lot, even in the morning. After all, neither of them slept. When I came through the doorframe they looked up. My Mom was embracing me in the next second.

"Good Morning Renesmee," she cooed.

"Morning Mom," I replied glumly. She looked me in the eyes but I just mumbled "tell you later" not wanting to look her in the eyes as well. I would have to talk to her about this later when the boys were off hunting. This was a girl thing. Wasn't it? I thought about that for a moment and decided that I honestly didn't know. Even if it wasn't it was always easier to have tough conversations when the person you were having it with couldn't read your every thought.

She released my shoulders looking worried and went back to sit down. I went to the cupboard and pulled out a granola bar. After Poppa Carlisle tried to get me to eat normal human food this was about the only thing I had acquired a taste for. Of course, the cupboard was always stocked since Poppa wanted me to eat as much human food as possible in hope that I would soon like it all and could eat at lunch.

"What are you and Jake doing today?" Alice chirped up trying to lighten the mood.

I had to smile, I was too excited not to. "We are going to go hang out at the beach," I announced. It was too cold to go swimming but Jake and I liked to just talk along the edge of the water and talk. It was peaceful, quiet, and private. Sometimes we would hike through the woods or look at the tide pools, too. The beach was one of my favorite places, especially with Jake. We didn't need to talk the whole time. We were more comfortable with each other than that. Since we weren't talking you could hear the waves rolling on the beach and the animals all around. It was absolutely wonderful.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts and I rushed over to let Jake in. I pulled open the door and saw Jake grinning down at me.

"Hey Nessie!" He exclaimed as he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Hi, Jake." I said excited once more by the shock running down my spine. "See you Mom and Dad!"

Once we were in Jake's Rabbit I felt better immediately. I wasn't feeling any of the weird emotions I felt this morning, I was relaxed and happy. Jake had that effect on me, although he did have that effect on most people. When we got to the beach and he parked the car, I gathered up my things to put into my little purse that I carried with all my essentials. Then I heard the door click open beside me and I looked up. Jake was standing there grinning with the door wide open.

"Here we are, My Lady," He joked with a huge grin on his face.

I blushed before I laughed. Jake joined in as he took my hand and pulled me out of the car. We walked down the beach to the old driftwood tree that was almost white with wear. He sat down and I sat next to him leaning up against his huge shoulder. He put his arm around me and his check on top of my head. We sat like that for a while just watching the waves. Then I felt a huge wet drop hit my cheek, then another on my thigh, and another on top of my head. In a second it was pouring.

"Ugh! The rain just has to ruin everything! "I cried as we ran for shelter. Jake just laughed his big booming laugh; the rain didn't bother him much since he was already running a permanent temperature. We raced back to the Rabbit and shut the doors quickly. I folded my arms over my chest pouting. I looked over at Jake and saw he was looking at me. I stopped pouting as soon as I saw his face; instead I was instantly smiling along with him. I could tell by the look on his face that he had thought the sudden rainstorm was fun.

"Well, It's only ten-thirty, but if you want to call it a day and go get some dry clothes I wouldn't be hurt," He suggested.

"No, I'll be okay," I answered not wanting our day to come to an end so soon.

He flashed his huge grin and I couldn't help but grin back. Then I felt something odd, butterflies in my stomach. The last time I had this feeling was back when I was much younger and I didn't know what was going on, no one would tell me. People kept coming to stay at our house and I had to be introduced to them carefully, as if they would be afraid of me, some of them were. I couldn't figure out what this meant but I put it in the back of my mind along with the electricity to ask my mom when the guys went hunting tomorrow.

"Cool! What do you want to do then?" He asked. I had to think on that one.

"Are you working on any cars right now?" I questioned.

His eyes lit up instantly, "Yeah! I've got this amazing 1986 Ruf Porsche 930 Turbo. It's in terrible shape but it will be awesome when I am done with it!"

"Mind if I come see it?" I didn't actually care about cars but watching him work on them was fascinating, and I liked his little garage. It was nice in there, private and cozy.

"Definitely!" He replied, excited by the change of plans.

Once we were in the garage I opened up the door to his Rabbit and sat and watched him work. I wonder if he has been having the same feelings when we touch. I was lost in thought when he talked, startling me.

"School still good?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Then I frowned.

"What?" He asked worried.

"Well… Bailee said that this super annoying boy, Bentley, liked me and he was going to ask me out. He's been talking to me a lot and I just want to punch him! UGH!"

He was quiet for a minute. "I can do it for you, if you like," He said. I laughed until I realized he was serious.

"JAKE!" I said, "Be nice."

"Haha! Ok, but just tell me if you want me to go punch his face in."

I stared at him open mouthed, he was completely serious.

"Final tests coming up?" He asked trying to change the subject.

I shook my head before replying. "Umm… yeah… but they should be easy."

"They never are hard for you though," He stated, he seemed a little proud, almost like a proud mother.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned him.

"Sure, anything," he answered and turned to look me in the eye caught off guard by my seriousness.

"Do you….have you…" I stammered. "I mean…" I chickened out. "Have you been thinking about college?" I sputtered. I had been wondering if he would go, not wanting him to leave.

He looked at me. I knew he knew me better than to know that was what I had been meaning to ask. After a while he replied, "I haven't…why? Do you want me to go?" he was back to teasing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course not!" I playfully punched him arm.

We sat in his garage all afternoon talking. I wanted to bring up the electricity more than once but never got the nerve to.

Jake brought me home late and when he pulled in and I got out I was surprised to find him next to me. Then he pulled me into a huge Jake-hug and once again, I felt like I was being shocked all over. It felt wonderful.

"Bye, Nessie," He murmured.

The electricity was stronger this time than it had ever been before. It left me breathless but I managed to gasp out a goodbye. Jake pulled away grinning and got back into his car. He turned to wave as he drove away and I slowly climber the steps confused.

When I pulled open the door my dad was there.

"Hey dad," I mumbled distracted.

He took a second and then he said "Great." Then he turned and stalked away. In the same second my mom was at my side. She looked into my face and instantly knew something was bothering me. She may not be able to read everyone's mind, but she could read my face just as well as reading my mind.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked quietly looking behind her at Dad who had sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied although I was now curious about my Dad's reaction. The boys were going hunting tomorrow, I would talk then.

Mom sensed my mood and let me go. I turned and walked to my room. As soon as I was inside I pulled out my diary. I could hear my dad talking downstairs"….the dog should…" is all I caught before my mom quieted him. I hadn't heard him call any of the wolves dogs in forever.

Dear Diary,

Today I hung out with Jake. I kept meaning to ask him about the electricity but I chickened out. I didn't know how to say it, which is weird because I never had trouble saying anything to Jake. I had a great time though. I love watching him work in his garage. When he brought me home and we hugged goodbye the electricity was so strong I was out of breath! Then when I opened the door and saw Dad he got upset and put his head in his hands and mom looked worried. I can't figure it all out! What is going on? I NEED to talk to mom about this tomorrow when Dad and the boys go hunting. Hopefully it goes better than talking to Jake.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my music alarm again and just laid there listening to the song.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited<p>

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over yet  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<p>

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts Instead

I had a few moments of silence before I remembered what I had to do today. 

All the guys were going hunting so all the girls were going to Poppa Carlisle and Nana Esme's house. I NEEDED to figure out all the weird stuff that was going on. The electricity was weird enough but what I was more confused about now was my parents' reactions last night. Then I heard a sound coming from downstairs. It sounded as though my mother was having a conversation on the phone but trying to keep it quiet even though she was upset. I snuck halfway down the steps so that I could listen better.

"I really am trying to work on that, if it is what she wants than I want to be ok with it too but…"

"Yes, I understand… no… Edward's still angry, but you have to understand!"

"I don't have any problem with it eventually, but she's 16 for god's sake!"

"Yes, I know, but you can't be trying to influence her!"

"Let her make her own decision!"

"Ok… yes, I know…no, I'm not mad, just trying to do what's best for her!"

"Yes, I know…ok, Jake…yes, ok…bye."

Holy crap! What was that about… ugh! This was all too confusing. So apparently Jake is trying to influence me and Mom wants me to make my own decision. It's not like we have been breaking the law, or doing drugs, or something. And Dad is angry and apparently with a good reason…

"Hey honey!"

I looked up to see my mom looking at me with a half-worried, half-happy smile on her face.

"Hey Mom…who were you talking to?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Oh no one…you ready to go?" She replied apparently buying my ploy.

"Yeah let me just grab my purse," I answered as I turned and slowly walked back up the stairs.

"I can't dwell on this. I won't worry about it until I have a chance to ask Mom today," I told myself, "I just wonder if I should ask everyone, or wait until it was just me and mom…maybe I will just see how it goes."

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at their house and are greeted by Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Nana Esme. When we get inside we all sit in chairs in their living room just to catch up. After a few minutes Alice insists on playing a board game and runs out of the room to get one before anyone an object. When she comes back in and sets it up I know that I have to bring it up now or never. This is the perfect situation, playful, like it's no big deal. After about fifteen minutes of intense competition, Aunt Rose turns to me.

"Nessie, you've been really quiet. Is something going on?"

When I don't reply for a second, Rose looks at my mom and my mom gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?"

I do know that I just don't know how to do this. But I don't say that, instead I reply "It's hard to tell other people something when you don't understand it yourself."

That causes them all to give me confused looks.

"Ness, just remember we are here for you. We will help you through everything, and we will never judge you, but if you aren't ready to talk about it we will always respect that too," Nana Esme expressed as she reached over to pat my hand.

I took a deep breath, "No, I think I do need to talk about this, It's been nagging at me for a couple days now."

I paused, but no one said anything knowing that I was just composing my thoughts.

"Ok, so I will just start from the beginning…well, the other night after Jake and I went to Super Adventure Land…I fell asleep in the car coming home…and…well, he carried to my room and tucked me in and kissed my forehead…which isn't weird! I mean he does that all the time…"

I realized I had stood up and was pacing. I stopped and looked at them all; they each had almost the exact same face. One that was a mixture of anxiousness, worry, anticipation, and despite it all, some sort of knowing.

"I took another deep breath to calm myself before I continued.

"Except this time it was different…like…right where his lips touched my forehead…it was like…well, electricity. Like I was being shocked, but in a good way. It felt…nice."

Now all of their faces except my mom have lost all the worry and anxiousness from before. I could even tell a hint of a smile was forming on Alice's face. I wanted to ask about it but now that I was telling my story it felt good to get it out and I wanted to finish.

"I didn't know what to think, so I tried putting it out of my mind. Then at the club when Jake and I were dancing, every time we touched I felt the same electricity. I realized that I wanted it to keep happening, almost like was becoming addicted. Then again after we went to the beach, he hugged me goodnight. Again, not weird, he always does this, except this time it was different. The electricity actually left me breathless! I just don't know what to think about all of it." I decided to start with this much and ask about the reaction later.

When I finished I saw that Rose and Alice were grinning hugely and Esme was offering a reassuring and calming grin as well. Only my mother looked as though someone had just told her the most shocking news of her life. After a second my mom recomposed herself and looked up at me as she patted the space beside her. I quickly went over and sat next to her.

"Renesmee," she cooed. "There is something that your father and I have to tell you later but we can work some of this out now, ok?"

I studied her face carefully. "Ok," was all I could think of to say.

She smiled at me and that at Alice and Rose her were practically jumping out of their seats.

"Go ahead," she sighed at them.

They looked at each other before yelling at the exact same time "YOU LIKE HIM!'"


	5. Chapter 5

I was extremely confused and it must have shown on my face because they all laughed.

"Of course, I do," I stated, "He is my best friend."

"No… we meant you LIKE him," Alice clarified, "As in you think he is cute, and you think he is funny, and you think he is fun, and you think…"

"Alice! She gets it!" exclaimed Nana Esme as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Oh! Sorry, this is just so exciting! There is a possibility that I might be able to dress someone up for a date soon!" She sang.

I was still trying to process what I had just been told when my mom put a hand on my back.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?" she questioned with a concerned look on her face.

I slowly turned to look at her.

"I can't like him…I just can't. I won't! It will ruin everything…I mean, there is no way that he would like me…"

"Trust me honey, he will like you…this will make his day," my mom replied calmly.

I thought about that for a minute.

"I don't get it," I answered.

"We will talk about it later."

"I have another question then," I stated firmly. "Why have you and Dad been making weird faces around Jake lately, and why did Dad get upset last night when I came home?"

"Sweetie, we will explain all of this later," my mom said. "I want your dad here."

I decided I had been waiting a while and a few more hours wouldn't kill me.

"Ok," was all I said.

We went back to board games but around ten we went our separate ways.

When we got home, Mom looked at me and said, "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head as I climbed the stairs to my room, not quite sure what I wanted to do.

Once I got to my room, I started to pull out my dairy but before I could even write "dear diary" I knew that I didn't have enough information to write anything that would make me feel better. I thought about taking a hot shower, but I wanted to be able to go right downstairs when Dad got home. In the end, I settled on blasting some music and singing along.

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

Eventually, I heard a knock at the door.

My mom walked in as I ripped the ear buds out of my ears.

"Dad is home, you want to come downstairs," she asked carefully.

I swallowed before I replied. "Coming."

I followed her downstairs and saw my dad sitting on the sofa staring straight in front of him I slowly walked down and sat next to him, he lifted his arm and I curled up next to him with my head on his chest.

We all sat there for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"So are you going to explain?"

My parents looked at each other before my dad started speaking.

"First, you have to realize we didn't tell you about this because we wanted you to be able to make your own decision without feeling pressured one way of the other."

I could tell he wanted me to reply but I just stood there looking at him urging him to continue.

"You know Sam and Emily? How Sam imprinted on her?"

"Of course, "I replied confused.

"Well, you have to understand that imprinting doesn't only mean love on that sense. A person who had imprinted will do anything for the person they imprinted on, even if that means leaving them alone," he continued.

Scrunched my eyebrows together trying to comprehend what he was getting at.

He continued," Imprinting is something that normally happens between and werewolf and a human, they imprint on the human that give them the best chance of creating more werewolves. But there is one exception that we know of…"

At that minute I thought I understood but I didn't want to believe it.

"Are you saying…that Jacob…and me," I couldn't put together my words. "He imprinted on me?!"

When my parents didn't reply I knew I had gotten it right so I kept going.

"And you started to not like him spending time with me because you thought I would start liking him? And last night, Dad, you were angry because he knew that I had started to!"

"Honey, it's not that we are angry that he imprinted on you, we just want you to make your own decision without having Jake try to get you to like him!" My mom explained.

"But he didn't and I do!" I answered.


End file.
